Senpai and His Froggy
by TaylorCielAlois9880
Summary: What happens when Fran sends a letter to his senpai after being gone for a month?...(THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST CHAPTER TO 'Zombies And The Vaira' But this one will have a compeatly difforent storyline sorry for the confusion)


**Bel: Why would this peasent own me? I'm a prince!**

**Fran: Senpai, be nice. The only thing I wouldn't like about her owning us would be that I would she'd have us dating. *Gag***

**Taylor: Aw, Fran...Bel...But...It would be...So...CUTE!**

**Bel: Shut it Peasent...I acctualy agree with you Frog.**

**Fran: Good. (Secret crush on his senpai)**

**Taylor: Hehehe**

**Fran: Don't use parenthases and say those thing...Espasily when it's not true.**

**Taylor: *Giggle*and warning is you see slanted words it is the letter.**

_Date: Tuesday Dec. 22, 2009_

_Dear Bel-Senpai,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, but my Shishou insisted that it was best for my training. I am not aloud to tell you where I am, but I miss you already and wanted you to know that I am thinking of you. _**-Pause-**

As I sit here reading this letter that my dear Froggy sent me I feel tears start to stream down my face, for the first time I my life. My chest clenches and I wounder if I can finish reading it. My Froggy left without telling me, and he misses me. To be honest, I miss him too. I miss wrapping my arms his tiny waist and holding him close to me at night. I also miss the cute little smile he would get every time I did. It has been two months since he has been gone, and since I have seen him. And this his is the first letter that I have received, and I received it this morning. And I'm currently reading it on my bed in my pajamas with my bedroom door shut.

**-Un-Pause- **_Sorry that I wasn't able to send you a letter sooner, but Shishou said I could only send one. And I wanted to send one that would be on time for your special day. Happy 17__th__Birthday Senpai! _**-Pause-**

I had forgotten all about it being my birthday today, and can't help but smile at the fact that my Froggy had remembered it.

**-Un-Pause-**_I know it's not as special to say in a letter, especially when it's the first time, but...I Love You Bel-Senpai...I'm sorry I confessed this way...But I needed you to know. _**-Pause-**

"M-my Froggy L-loves me..." I say out load to myself. Looking at the word one more time I notice tear stains scattered all around. He had cried while writing this. "But...He's always emotionless, why would he cry for someone like me?" I ask myself sadly thinking of all the mean thing I do to him. I can't help the tears that flow more rapidly now than before. Wiping them away as best as I can I look back down at the letter in my hands and start reading it again.

**-Un-Pause- **_I hope I'm back soon, so that I can see you again. And Senpai...When I get back I want to move all of my stuff into your room...So that we can be together as much as possible...But I have to go now because Shishou keeps calling me for training. I don't know if or when I'll be able to write to you again...But I hope it's soon. Bye Bel-Senpai, I'll talk to you soon...I hope._

_Love: Fran_

_(Your Froggy)_

_PS: I'm sorry that I can't call...Shishou broke my phone. Love You!_

After reading the last part of the letter I feel ticked off and depressed. Looking at my alarm clock I see that its only nine o-clock at night, but I lay down placing the letter in my dresser drawer, bury my face into my pillow, and fall asleep anyway, exhausted from crying so much. Not long after falling asleep I feel someone poking my face.

"Go away." I say swatting at the intruder. "Let the Prince sleep."

"Senpai...*Poke*...Senpai wake up~" Is that my Froggy's voice? Neh, I'm hearing things, it's probably Squalo or Lussuria trying to get me to eat again.

"Senpai, please, I missed you..." I feel a warm slim body slide in next to me. Who the hell is in my bed? Oh right, it's THAT dream again, the one that I always fall for. Thinking my Froggy is really here, waking up, then realizing I was hearing things and it's really one of the idiots trying to get me out of bed again, thus making me more depressed than I already am.

"Senpai, I swear if you don't wake up right now I'll never talk to you again." My eyes pop open at the smack I receive from my Froggy. Wait what? I blink a few times not believing my eyes.

"F-froggy? Is that really you?" I ask in disbelief as I sit up.

"Yes, Senpai, its really me." He says sitting up as well.  
I stare at him for a moment before deciding to speak. "I um...received your le-" Before I can finish I'm cut off my a small finger pressed to my lips.

"I know...The letter...I saw you putting it into your drawer when I entered your room." He says with a small smile. "I begged Shishou Sunday morning to come home early, so that I could see you today...Because I didn't wanna miss your birthday. He finally agreed yesterday, buying a one way ticket home for me, and sent me on my way." He says looking around the room nervously.

Not replying I place my hand on his cheek bringing him into a sweet kiss. When we pull away I look into his eye and he looks back into my hidden ones. "Froggy..." His eyes widen in surprise, before he wraps his arms around my neck and he holds me close in his tiny arm.

"Senpai I Love You too." I wrap my arms around his waist laying us both down. It's now nine fifteen and I'm still tired. But now I'm not sad anymore and I can finally cuddle my cute Froggy again as I sleep.


End file.
